A Winter's Tale
by Restless Heart
Summary: Abby has something to tell Luka. - This was my first fanfic, so it's probably not wonderful! (written during season 8) But please R&R :-) COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Author: Sweetlilangel  
  
Title: A Winter's Tale  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, this is purely for fun.  
  
Notes: This is set a few months after Luka and Abby's break up fight in The Longer You Stay.  
  
It was a cold winter's night and Luka was sitting in his apartment thinking about Abby. Suddenly there was a breeze of cold air but there were no windows open. Luka looked around but thought nothing of it. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Luka got up and answered it.  
  
To Luka's surprise it was Abby. She had also been thinking about Luka and had decided to visit him. "Abby..what are you doing here?" Luka asked. His face said it all, he looked like he's just seen a ghost.  
  
"I couldn't leave things as they were Luka, I needed to see you. I'm sorry for the things I said to you the other night, I've missed you so much!"  
  
They both walked over to the sofa and sat down. Luka begun to tell Abby how he felt, but stopped. He couldn't bear to let everything out, it was too painful. "Luka, there's something I need to tell you." She looked worried as she didn't know how Luka was going to react to her news.  
  
"What is it Abby? Is there something wrong?" Luka felt nervous, he didn't know what to think.  
  
Abby began to talk "Luka...I...I'm pregnant." As soon as she said this she began to cry. She was so happy, yet unhappy at the same time. Luka looked at her. He didn't know how to react.  
  
"Why are you crying? That's wonderful news! Out own little family." Luka's words hit her so hard. This made Abby cry more.  
  
"No, you don't understand! I'm crying because..the baby may not be yours!"  
  
Luka looked at her. He was totally shocked. He tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth.  
  
"Luka are you ok?" Abby asked him aware that he obviously wasn't. She wiped away her tears and waited for Luka's reply.  
  
"Am I ok?! You come over and tell me that you're pregnant, that it may not be mine and you ask me if I'm ok?!" Luka got up and started pacing. Eventually he sat down. He felt betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust.  
  
"Look Abby, I want to be on my own for a while. I'll call you tomorrow." With that Abby left.  
  
~*To Be Continued.*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
The morning finally arrived. It felt like the longest night to Luka. He dialled the number to Abby's apartment, but as soon as he heard her voice he froze up. He dialled again and this time he spoke, although he had no idea what to say.  
  
"Luka.I'm glad you called. I was afraid that you weren't." Abby said. He voice sounded shaky. "I've been awake all night worrying about you."  
  
Luka was quiet for a few minutes "I wasn't sure I was going to call you either. Abby.I just want you to know that whoever's baby this is I'll always be here for you." Luka put the phone down before Abby could say anything. He went out for a walk, he needed to clear his head. Everywhere he looked there were women with children reminding him of Abby.  
  
Luka had been out for a few hours, he looked at his watch 'half past three..Abby should be home from work by now' he thought. Luka got on the train and went to Abby's apartment.  
  
He knocked at the door, his hands were shaking. Abby opened the door, she was surprised to see Luka standing there. "Luka, come in. I'm glad you came over." Abby gave him a little smile to which Luka gave a half smile back. They sat down and began to talk. They talked about the baby. Luka told her that if the baby were his then he'd do the right thing. There was an awkward silence after that.  
  
Abby decided to break the ice. She shifted on her seat and spoke. "So, are you working tonight?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yeah, in fact, I'm on in an hour. I better go. I don't want Kerry to have a go at me." Luka put his coat on and rushed out the door.  
  
He got to the hospital five minutes late. 'Uh oh, here we go' thought Luka as he saw Kerry approach him.  
  
"Luka, nice of you to join us!" Kerry said sarcastically and glared at him waiting for a reply.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Kerry" Luka apologised Luka.  
  
"Don't let it happen again" Kerry warned him and walked off.  
  
Luka put his coat away in his locker. He started on his way to Exam one and bumped into Susan. "Oh Luka, can you help me with this patient?" Susan asked.  
  
Luka was distant, he didn't hear a word what Susan was saying. All he could think of was Abby and her baby.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah.sure" Luka finally replied, but not thinking about what he was saying. "Luka, are you ok? Is there something wrong? You seem distant." Susan looked at him. She could tell there was something troubling him.  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks" Luka smiled. "Ok" Susan replied and walked away. As she did Luka turned round and called her.  
  
"Susan! Actually, there is something, can we talk?" Luka needed to talk to someone and thought Susan would be the best person to talk to.  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you in the lounge in a couple of minutes." Susan smiled as if to say 'don't worry' and walked away.  
  
A couple of minutes later Luka met Susan in the lounge. He told her about Abby being pregnant and the fact that it may not be his baby. Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing 'is this the same Abby I've heard about?' Susan thought. She had no idea that this was the reason Luka had been quiet.  
  
Luka was so relieved that he had talked to someone about it.  
  
"Luka, what are you going to do if the baby isn't yours?" Susan didn't really want to ask this, but felt she had to.  
  
"I don't know" Luka got up and went outside.  
  
'Poor Luka.what on earth is he going to do?' Susan thought.  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:  
  
Later that week Susan went over to Abby's apartment to talk to her. She knew that Abby would be there since they were both on the same shifts. Luka had told her not to go, but she couldn't just sit back and do nothing.  
  
"Susan, what are you doing here?" Abby asked in total amazement. "Abby, I need to talk to you about what you may have done to Luka if this baby isn't his." Susan said in a very stern voice.  
  
"Oh, he told you then" Abby replied 'How could Luka tell Susan?! He knew I didn't want anyone else to know' Abby thought as she closed the door.  
  
"Yes, and I'm glad he did. It was obvious he needed to talk about something. Abby, how could you do this to him?!"  
  
Abby started to get angry. She didn't want anyone to know, although she had a feeling that Luka wouldn't be able to bottle it up for much longer. "Look Susan, it may be Luka's anyway!" Abby shouted. Just then Abby begun to get pains in her stomach.  
  
"Susan.help!" Abby called out in pain.  
  
"Oh my G-D.Abby! Don't worry, I'm going to help you." Susan said trying to reassure her. She looked at Abby's face; there was pain all over it. Susan got Abby to the sofa and told her to breath slowly. After a few minutes the pains stopped.  
  
"Abby? Are you ok?" Susan asked, she was worried about Abby now.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks. I think it was just stress. You know, what with everything that's going on." She said and smiled slightly.  
  
Susan told Abby to stay sitting down and got her a drink. Once she made sure she was ok, Susan left.  
  
She went over to see Luka. Susan told him what she did. Although he was angry for a while he eventually saw sense and forgave her for going there.  
  
"So how is she? Should I go over there?" Luka asked after he heard what happened.  
  
"No, don't go over, she's fine. Let her rest." Susan told him. She had a soft tone that made Luka worry a little less.  
  
"Ok, well I better get going. Bye" Susan said. "Bye" Luka replied and opened the door for her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following evening Luka went round to see Abby. He had to know that she was ok.  
  
"Luka, I thought you were working tonight." Abby told him, but she was pleased that he was there and not at work.  
  
"No, I was on this morning." Luka informed her as he took his coat off.  
  
Abby closed the door behind them. She gestured to a chair to let Luka know he could sit down. Luka refused and stood up the whole time he was there.  
  
"I came here to make sure you're ok. Susan told me what happened. There was another reason I came...I need to ask you something." Luka looked into Abby's eyes. He just needed to know who the father is if he wasn't.  
  
"What is it Luka? You can ask me anything, you know that." She replied.  
  
"I need to know who else the father could be. So, who is it?" He looked at her. Now he was really worried.  
  
"Luka.Richard is the other man." She looked down at the ground. Now it was her time to be worried.  
  
Luka was silent for a few minutes, but to Abby those minutes felt like hours. Then all of a sudden, all Luka could say was "Richard?!" He stormed out of the apartment.  
  
He was so angry. He didn't know where to go or what to do.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Sorry it's taken me forever to update! I was away from July 24th-July 31st. I'll try and update more regularly from now on. I hope people are still reading and enjoying it! Anyways, on with part 4.  
  
Luka was so angry after finding out that Richard could be the father. He decided not to see Abby until after the birth. Luka thought this was the best thing for everyone.  
  
He went to work that day and told Susan what he was going to do. "Luka are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Susan asked. She was shocked to hear that Luka was doing this.  
  
"I'm not sure it's right, but it's what I feel like I have to do. I'm going to see if I can work the night shifts. After I talk to Kerry that is."  
  
"Ok, well good luck" Susan said and with that carried on with her work. Luka turned round as if to say something but stopped. He had to find Kerry. He looked all over for her, but finally found her arguing with Mark in Trauma one.  
  
"Kerry, can I have a word with you?" He asked quietly. Luka felt bad about interrupting them.  
  
"Luka, can it wait?" She replied and shot an angry look at him.  
  
"Sure." Luka backed away and waited outside. He thought about Abby and Richard. 'How could she do this?! Why Richard?" Luka thought. He was interrupted when Kerry came out and spoke to him.  
  
"Ok, what is it Luka?" She asked, still angry at Mark though. "I need to leave early today and I was wondering if I could change to the night shifts?" Luka asked.  
  
"Can't you see we're swamped here?! Why do you need to leave early? The night shifts are fine, start from tomorrow."  
  
Luka looked at her. He thought it was obvious why he wanted to leave early. "I need to see Abby. I need to talk to her" He said in a soft tone.  
  
"Ok, well go now then. I'll cover for you." She said after she realised why. "Thanks Kerry" Luka replied and went to get his coat. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luka arrived at Abby apartment. He was wondering how Abby was going to react to what he was going to say.  
  
Abby opened the door. Her eyes lit up when she saw Luka standing there.  
  
"Hey Abby. I need to tell you something and to ask you something," Luka said as he sat down.  
  
Abby looked at him. She had no idea what he was about to say. "What is it Luka?" Luka was silent for a moment. He cleared his throat and began. "I..I'm not going to see you until after the birth. This is getting all too much for me. Seeing you everyday, knowing that your baby may be Richard's. I haven't been able to concentrate at work lately. I also wanted to know..why Richard? Why him?!"  
  
Abby looked down "I wasn't intending on any of this Luka. The last thing I'd want to do it hurt you! It was after we split up. I went for a walk, I couldn't face going home. Suddenly I bumped into Richard, he saw I was upset and offered to listen to me. I was completely shocked he never used to listen to me. Well we got talking and I went back to his place, and well, the rest is history. I guess he saw how vulnerable I was." Abby told Luka.  
  
"Oh Abby. I hadn't realised what happened." Luka said, he took her hand and they talked into the night. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luka woke up the next morning on the sofa. He got up and left a note on the table and quietly shut the door behind him as he left.  
  
He went home and as soon as he closed the door, the phone rang. It was Susan.  
  
"Luka, how are you? How did it go?" She asked. She was worried about him.  
  
"It went ok, I think she took it well. Listen Susan, thanks for phoning." Luka said.  
  
Before Susan had a chance to say anything, Luka hung up. All he wanted was to be on his own.  
  
TBC.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5  
  
It had been three months since Luka had seen Abby. He was alone in his apartment with only his thoughts to keep him company. He was thinking about Abby and the baby of course, suddenly, the phone rang, making him jump.  
  
He picked it up and heard Susan's voice on the other end. "Hello? Luka it's Susan, listen Abby has just given birth and is asking for you." Susan said, with a hint of happiness in her voice.  
  
"Hi Susan, is Abby ok? Is the baby ok?" Luka asked, he was starting to worry.  
  
"Abby and the baby are fine! Abby just wants to see you." Susan replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Luka said. He put the phone down and put his coat on and left.  
  
Luka got to the hospital and rushed into see Abby. She was sitting up in bed holding her newborn baby. They smiled at each other and Luka walked over to see Abby. He was so pleased to see that both Abby and her baby were healthy.  
  
"Abby.she's gorgeous, just like her mother" Luka said, but then he suddenly remembered that Richard could be the father.  
  
"Luka, there's something I need to tell you." Abby said and she looked up at Luka. She couldn't wait to tell him the news.  
  
'Here it comes, Richard's the father' Luka thought. His hands were sweaty and he was shaking.  
  
"Luka." Abby begun "Luka.you're the father" Abby said and looked up at Luka with a huge smile on her face. Luka looked at her, he was shocked but happy.  
  
"I'm.I'm the father..are..are you sure?" He asked. He hated asking that, but he had to be sure. He looked down at Abby waiting for a response.  
  
"I'm positive" She replied and smiled once again.  
  
Luka was so happy he couldn't hide it. He got down on one knee and took out a small box from his pocket. He had bought it on his way to the hospital.  
  
"Abby, you make me so happy. Will you do me the honour in becoming my wife? You can take as long as you want to decide. I'll wait" Luka asked.  
  
"Yes! I will Luka. I don't need any time to decide" Abby replied.  
  
"All we need now is a name for our daughter." Abby said looking first at their baby, then at Luka.  
  
Luka thought for a bit. Then after a while he said "What about Louise?" He looked down at Abby to see what she thought of it.  
  
Abby smiled and said, "I love it"  
  
Luka took Louise into his arms and rocked her to sleep. From that moment on, he felt like a father again.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, there it is, it's finished. Hope you liked it! If you did, then I'm writing a sequel to it. I've done the first part, but my friend is reading it over for me. As soon as she's done with it, I'll post it. Although I don't have a title for it as yet. 


End file.
